A Day in Heaven A Lifetime in Hell
by Loveable Leah
Summary: Alea is stuck with a really stubborn saiyan, all because of a promise she had made to King Kai, what happens? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Um hey! This will be my latest fanfic I hope you'll love it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Alea was tending to her garden when King Kai's voice came through her head.

"Alea, I have a large problem on my hands", King Kai said nervously.

"Well whats got your panties in a knot King Kai?, Alea asked.

"Raditz escaped from hell",King Kai said.

"Oh? So is this 'Raditz' escaped from hell? What the hell does it have to do with me?",Alea asked.

"Well, you are supposed to personally come to hell and get Raditz and bring him into the world of the living",King Kai said.

"What?! HELL NO! I WILL ", Alea said before King Kai interrupted her.

"Have you forgotten the promise you made when I was training you? You promised that whenever I needed your help you'd come and do what ever I need help with. After you bring him into the world of the living you Will take him into your home and keep him there.", King Kai said.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to keep my promise, I will take him into my home but no more people will be allowed to live here. Is that clear you old toad?", Alea asked.

"Loud an' clear Alea, you were always my second best pupil.", King Kai said proudly.

"Really who's your first best? Is it Yemma?", Alea asked.

"Nah, his names Goku.", King Kai said.

"Oh, its Goku? He's a friend of mine.", Alea said.

"I figured he was, after all you two knew each other since you were small babies.", King Kai said.

"Oh! That's right we were both raised by Grandpa Gohan.",Alea said, "Speaking of Goku I feel his energy comin' closer to my house, and Piccolo is with him."

"Oh, okay, tell them of your recent assignment.", King Kai said.

"What! I'll just send it to them telepathically, I'm coming there!", Alea said as she gathered enough energy to transport her to Earth's check-in station. If she was lucky Raditz would be terrorizing King Yemma's office. There was a flash of light for a second and then Alea was at Earth's check-in station, Alea was only there a few minutes when she heard the commotion.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving hell! No way I'm staying at some pathetic human's house!", a gruff voice said Alea assumed was Raditz.

"Miss Alea is not a human, I can assure you that she's not.", King Yemma said.

Alea decided it was best to enter the check-in station, she didn't want things to turn out ugly.

* * *

Raditz was arguing with King Yemma about him not wanting to go to the world of the living when a light musical voice chimed from behind him, he turned around and there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt your argument. My names Alea", the girl said.

"Your Alea?", Raditz asked.

"Of course", The girl said turning to King Yemma, "May I remove Raditz off the premeses?", The girl asked while she bowed with respect.

"Of course Alea.", King Yemma said while Alea grabbed Raditz's arm and started gathering the energy needed for the trip back into the world of the living. When Alea let all that energy out, Raditz panicked, he was curious to find out what she was doing, there was a rush and then Raditz noticed a change in his surroundings, the sky was blue, and there was green all around, Raditz was in the world of the living. In front of them was a house, on the doorstep was his brother and the Namek waiting for them.

"Oh, its you.", Goku and Piccolo said at the same time both having the same disgusted looks on their faces.

"Alea, what are you doing with Raditz?", Piccolo asked.

"King Kai said he was causing trouble and said I had to bring him back into the world of the living", Alea said having the same disgusted look on her face.

"What King Kai said that?", Goku asked.

"Yeah, he said it, and now I'm stuck with a ballistic hungry saiyan on my hands.", Alea said.

"Why you little...Let me go this instant!", Raditz cursed.

"No!Why would I trust a hairy ape like you? No offense Goku.", Alea said. Piccolo smirked obviously amused by Alea and Raditz's argument.

"None taken Alea.", Goku said also enjoying their argument.

* * *

Well what do ya think so far? If anyone wants to take over writing this fanfic please message me okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So you loved chapter 1? Well you'll also love chapter 2! More humorous arguments on the way!

* * *

Chapter 2

Alea was having a hard time making dinner for Raditz, who actually demanded that she'd make some or he'd blast her house away. She was humming a happy tune when Raditz walked in from training outside.

"Girl, shut up! You sound like a constipated cow!", Raditz said.

"Oh yeah? Well get out of here, The awful stench radiating from you is giving me a migrane!", Alea retorted.

"Why you little!", Raditz cursed.

"Awww shut up you hairy ape! Get out before I rip your tail off , I'm trying to do a nice thing by cooking you your dinner but **no,** you're really getting on my nerves Raditz!", Alea yelled.

"When exactly will my dinner be ready? I don't want those dirty hands touching my food much longer.", Raditz said.

"Well ,I guess it'll take longer depending on how you act!", Alea said, she was getting madder by the second.

"Well, you better get done in time or I'll.", Raditz said before Alea interrupted him.

"Or you'll what? You are such a big hairy ape! This is my house! Remember? You follow my rules!", Alea said.

"Yeah yeah, I've already heard that a billion times.", Raditz said peeking over Alea's shoulder.

"Don't you have better things to do other than peek over my shoulder? Why are you doing that anyways?", Alea asked.

"I'm making sure you don't poison my food.", Raditz said.

"Like I would do that, I wish I could but I can't.", Alea said.

Alea shooed Raditz out of the kitchen so she could cook his dinner, she was all alone now and could concentrate better on making saiyan sized helpings, she knew Raditz would have a large appetite just like Goku, she set out the buffet and proceeded to call Raditz in for dinner when she felt Piccolo's distinct energy closing in. Piccolo landed on the lawn in front of Alea's house.

"Hey Piccolo, why are you here?", Alea asked.

"Oh, the old fart [Kami] requested for me to stay here and make sure that Raditz didn't harm you.", Piccolo said.

"Old fart? Oh, you mean Kami! Please come in! I've got a perfect place near here in which you can train.", Alea said.

Raditz landed on the ground outside Alea's house, he could hear a conversation going on inside. Raditz entered the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey Raditz!", Alea said.

"Is dinner ready?", Raditz asked.

"Sure is, come sit down.", Alea said.

Raditz noticed Piccolo sitting in a chair in the corner drinking from a canteen.

"What is he doing here?", Raditz asked.

"Oh, Kami sent him here to make sure you don't kill me.", Alea said.

"Kami? Who's that?", Raditz asked.

"He's the guardian of Earth, Duh.", Alea said as Piccolo smirked, Piccolo apparently thought their little exchanges were hilarious.

"Humerngurb", Raditz said with his mouth full.

"What was that?", Alea asked.

"This is good!", Raditz yelled in her ear, Piccolo could barely hold in his amused chuckles.

"Ow! Stupid ape! I could've lost my hearing!", Alea yelled.

"It ain't my fault, you were the one who couldn't hear me.", Raditz said and smirked in victory thinking he had won the battle.

"I'm just gonna ignore you. Hey Piccolo! You wanna spar?", Alea asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass.", Piccolo said.

"Aw well, it was worth a shot anyway. What about you monkey?", Alea asked.

"Nah, why would I wanna fight a weakling like you?", Raditz said.

"Why you little!", Alea cursed.

"Now now, we don't wanna blow a casket do we?", Raditz asked adding to Alea's rage.

Alea's foot went flying by Radditz face, but she managed to throw a solid punch.

"Now now, we wouldn't want to wreck your nice house.", Raditz said.

"You! Me! Outside now!", Alea screamed and walked towards the door.

"Okay!", Raditz said following Alea.

* * *

What kind of beating does Alea have in store for Raditz ? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, LL here, this is the third chapter! There will be lots o' fun it this chapter. You will love it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Alea and Raditz decided to take their fighting out into the front yard, Piccolo followed the pair outside, he had promised Kami that he would make sure that Alea wouldn't get hurt. He also followed them so he could have some entertainment, he also wanted to see how Alea would fare against Raditz, it had taken Goku and Piccolo to take Raditz down. Piccolo watched as Alea got into a fighting stance, Raditz was smirking as if something was amusing him.

"What do you find so amusing?", Alea asked.

"You.", Raditz snickered.

Alea started to shift into a position which Piccolo found oddly familiar, Alea was gonna use the Kamehameha wave on Raditz. Piccolo wondered how Raditz would take it on.

"Take this you big hairy ape! Ka...Me...Ha...Me", Alea said as a blue ball of energy appeared in her hands.

"Whats that gonna do, little one?", Raditz asked.

"HA!", Alea yelled as she fired the Kamehameha wave. The glade was envoloped in a bright blue light, when the light cleared Raditz was smoking.

"Why you little!", Raditz began but was interrupted by pealing laughter.

"Oh my Kami! Raditz, you should've seen the look on your face, priceless!", Alea Chuckled.

"This is not very funny, I mean look what you did to my hair.", Raditz whined.

"Aww, Raditz, quit acting like a prissy princess.", Alea said.

"Shut up, I'm going back inside to eat my dinner", Raditz said.

"Okay Radditz, I'll be in my garden if you need me.",Alea said.

"Whatever, I don't need help from a weakling.", Raditz said.

"Aw, shut up. I just meant if you needed me to cook you anything I'd be in the backyard, stupid ape!", Alea said walking away.

"Aw, well, I don't need assistance from you!", Raditz sneered.

Alea decided to get Raditz back for all the verbal spars she lost through pranks, and she thought of a good one, she went to ask Piccolo for help.

"Um, Piccolo would you please help me with something?", Alea asked.

"Um, what do you need help with?", Piccolo asked.

"Um, I'd like you to help me rig up the shower so it sprays mud instead of water.", Alea said.

"So how are you planning to do this?", Piccolo asked with a smirk.

* * *

Raditz was puzzled, usually the girl would be yelling at him for something of little importance, yet today she was sneaking around. Raditz wasn't in the least suspicious of Alea, what was even more odd, it seemed she had formed an alliance with Piccolo, he was running around doing all sorts of favors for her, he was jealous that she was ignoring himself when he was way stronger than that weakling Piccolo.'Wait why am I jealous, I could care less of what the stupid girl does', Raditz thought to himself.

"Um, hey Raditz, I have set up your capsule house.", the girl said.

"Why are you and the Namek around each other so much?", Raditz questioned.

Alea couldn't resist teasing him.

"What? Oh, are you jealous?", Alea asked.

"WHAT?! NO I'M NOT!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Ha! I knew it! You are jealous!", Alea said.

"Am I interrupting something?", Piccolo asked.

"Nah, Piccolo, you weren't, I was just telling Raditz that his capsule house was ready." , Alea replied with a wink and Piccolo responded with an all knowing devious smirk.

"Um, Raditz, maybe you should take a shower, you stink.", Alea suggested.

"Um, I don't know where the shower is.", Raditz said.

"Aw, don't worry, I'll show you where it is.", Alea said while trying to hide her giggles.

'Um, Alea, I think it would be best if I showed him the shower.", Piccolo said noticing the glint in Raditz's eyes.

"Aw, well, you were the one who helped me rig up the water pump.", Alea said.

"Is that a yes?", Piccolo asked.

"A Duh, of course it is.",Alea said.

"Well, I'll show Raditz the shower while you cook his dinner."Piccolo said as he lead Raditz away from Alea.

* * *

How will Raditz take their prank? Find out in the next action packed chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

How do you think Raditz will react to the prank that Alea and Piccolo will pull.

* * *

Chapter 4

Raditz stepped into the shower and turned it on, he was waiting for the water pump to kick in, Alea had said it would take a while, he was interrupted from his thoughts when mud came and splattered all over his body.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!", Raditz screamed.

* * *

Alea and Piccolo were standing outside the bathroom door snickering silently to themselves, the door was flung open and an angry,muddy Raditz stepped out.

"Which one of you did this to me?!", Raditz was seething in anger.

"Um to be honest I really don't know.", Alea said nervously.

"You know what, you are a horrible liar.", Raditz said while smirking dangerously, and before Alea had a chance to blink Raditz had her pinned up against the wall.

"You know it could have just sank further down.", Alea said.

"Are you afraid of me?", Raditz asked while breathing on her neck.

"N-no", Alea stuttered,"As if I'd be afraid of you."

"Yep, your still a horrible liar.", Raditz said.

"Am not!", Alea said.

"You know for a weakling you've got a big mouth.", Raditz said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Alea asked, Piccolo had left them to settle their differences about an hour ago.

"You know you shouldn't insult a saiyan because we can be very unpredictable.", Raditz said brushing her arm for emphasis.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?", Alea asked.

"I'll let you figure that out later.",Raditz said leaving as quickly as he came.

"Hmm, what did he mean by that?", Alea asked herself out loud.

Alea decided to be nice to Raditz and replace his old armor with a new gi, she wanted to make it special for him, so she decided to go to town to get the fabric so she could make him a new gi. She walked started down the path towards town and prepared herself for the five mile trek, little did she know she was being followed closely by the last person she would want to follow her.

* * *

'Where is she going?', Raditz asked himself, as of late Raditz had been secretly watching over her and making sure she was safe, he had never been this protective of anyone in his life. Oddly he was watching her quite closely today. Maybe it was time for Raditz to take a mate and have some brats.

'What the hell am I thinking?', Raditz asked himself.

Just then a clearing came up ahead and Raditz's curiosity, why was she heading to the clearing? Just then she turned around, Raditz quickly leaped behind some bushes to avoid her detection, she then shrugged and then she went into the clearing. Raditz was puzzled, what was out in the clearing anyways, well he'd find out when she came back to her home, yes, the perfect plot was in place, Raditz smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together, today was just the perfect day for revenge.

* * *

Alea got home later that day and immediately started working on Raditz's new gi, it would be black with blue lining and a white weighted shirt underneath. She took the key out from under the flower pot and unlocked the door, little did she know someone was lurking in the shadows of her bedroom waiting for her to enter.

Alea yawned, it was getting late, it was already past nine and she was putting the finishing touches onto Raditz's new gi, Alea decided it was time to her go to bed, she would finish her work in the morning. Raditz was dosing off in the closet when he heard a door close, it was the bathroom door, she was changing, everything was going according to plan. Then Raditz decided it wasn't a good idea and he snuck out of the room and was face to face with Piccolo.

"What were you doing in Alea's room?", Piccolo asked.

"Um, nothing", Raditz said and walked away. Piccolo smirked knowing Raditz was up to something, Piccolo saw Alea opening the door.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?", Alea asked.

"I was coming here to tell you that I would like it if you took in Goku and Gohan so we can train together, but then I bumped into Raditz just as he was exiting your bedroom.", Piccolo announced.

"Why that little creep, what was he trying to do? Sniff my panties?", Alea asked.

* * *

Alea intends to find out why Raditz was in her bedroom, but will it be as easy as it sounds? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Will Alea be able to find out why Raditz snuck into her room?

* * *

Chapter 5

Raditz smelled something delicious that woke his senses, ever since the shower incident he had moved into her house, or was rather forced, he had a rather cozy room in the loft, he had a queen sized bed covered with luxurious white furs Raditz wondered where the girl had gotten such things. They were such a luxury, often reserved for royalty, although she did have an air of royalty, she was still too immature in Raditz's opinion. He was still shocked by her kindness, he'd had way worse on Lord Frieza's ship, there there were rats living it his and the other saiyan's quarters, he hadn't seen much of the Namek lately so he decided to ask the girl about it. He saw she was working in the kitchen.

"Where is the Namek?", Raditz asked.

"The Namek? Oh you mean Piccolo, yeah, he went to train with your brother and nephew to prepare for the androids. Want some breakfast?", Alea said, offering him a humongous platter of Pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs. and a gallon of orange juice, Raditz had to admit, it looked pretty good.

"Why aren't you preparing for the 'androids' then?", Raditz asked.

"Oh, I'm a healer, but I can fight when I really want to.", Alea said.

"Oh yeah, why don't we test that out then?", Raditz asked.

"Oh, I don't know.", Alea said.

"What? Is the wee bitty girl afraid of a mighty saiyan?", Raditz taunted.

"Bring in on!", Alea yelled in outrage, she looked more saiyan every day, it was maddening, he wanted her.

'What am I thinking?! Mating with a pathetic human?! Hell no!' , the long haired saiyan thought to himself as he guzzled the orange juice.

'Hmmm, well maybe, she may very well be the strongest woman on this pathetic mud-ball aside from Kakarot's harpy.' ,Raditz continued thinking of the prospect of mating with the woman.

"Raditz, I want to fight you. Hello?", Alea asked waving her hands in front of his face.

"Ah, yes, I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later, weakling.", Raditz said.

" . .Say?", Alea asked in a low dangerous tone of voice, Raditz gulped, he had never seen this side of her before. She was quite intimadating, she would make the perfect mate for himself.

'What the hell am I thinking? Her as my mate? I must be going insane.', Raditz continued to sort out his thoughts out.

"Um, Raditz? You still alive there?", Alea asked while waving her arm in front of Raditz's face, Raditz grabbed her wrist, Alea let out a little squeak in shock.

* * *

Raditz grabbed her wrist.

'What am I doing?', he asked himself as he unconsciously gripped her wrist tightly, making Alea squeak even more.

"Raditz, your hurting my wrist, if you put anymore pressure on it it'll break.", The girl said making Raditz think even harder.

'If I took her as a mate, I'll easily be able to leave right after I did it, but what if she's not ready yet?', Raditz asked himself,' Wait, why am I thinking of her role in this? Why can't I just force her into this relationship?'

"Um, hey Raditz, I'd like to spar now before I die of old age.", Alea said.

"Alrighty, if you insist on getting your butt whooped.", Raditz said.

"I'm going to go put on my gi now.", Alea said.

"Hn, I expect you to get down here in twenty minutes, no more no less.", Raditz said.

"Thats all the time I need, see ya!", Alea said as she made her way up the stairs and immediately entered her room and put on her gi in lightning speed, her gi was a black with blue trimming and a light blue undershirt, she had black leggings on underneath her gi pants, they had originally belonged to her father but he had passed away due to heart failure leaving her orphaned at a very young age, she then wrote a note to Raditz and slipped it under his door, taking care to not make any noise she calmly went outside to spar with Raditz.

* * *

What had happened when she was little, find out in this next action-packed chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! LL here with the chapter about Alea's past. It is mostly dedicated to her past as the next chapter might be. Oh Tyrlgian is pronounced Tye-ril-ghi-ian.

* * *

Chapter 6

Young Alea unfortunately had an unusual ability to remember all she had seen, she remembered seeing the light for the first time after she had been born, she was a tyrlgian, a war-like race with strength comparable to that of a saiyan, due to the fact of her being the tyrlgian princess, she was the first person that a lot of her race wanted to mate with, her youngest sister being second.

As a child she was adorable, but as she matured she had been a target because of her beauty, leaving her home planet was the hardest thing Alea did, she was put in a deep sleep as was expected, her pod encountered a problem apparently it had been sabotaged, she remembered landing on Earth a few miles from Bulma and Goku. Goku had rescued her and for that she had been eternally grateful, she had been ten at the time and the average time for Tyrlgians to mate was when they reached fifteen or older, it depended on the person and their class.

Being a princess she usually mated at a very young age, she was to mate with an extremely old man, she strongly protested saying he was old enough to be her father, but her parents had no word of it, that was another reason she had fled the planet. Another regulation as a princess was that she had to mix with her own race, as to not wreck the bloodline, but as royalty she could constantly break the rules and get away with it, but she was expected to be a good role model for her race, she eventually discovered that her race had been destroyed by Frieza's men.

Continuing a few years later, she had turned fifteen, the normal mating time for tyrlgians, however she was the last of her kind, leaving her with two choices, either take a mate of a different race, or go without a mate at all. She had surpassed Roshi's training, she was glad to be rid of the old perv, she trained under King Kai with Goku and she quickly surpassed her sensai with her friend Goku following behind closely. Her and Goku were so close they were like siblings, they had somewhat similar personalities she and Goku both liked to spar, eat, and sleep, they were the best of friends. She had helped Goku fight Raditz yet even if she openly despised him that day, he had changed after death, he is more thankful for his life and is more at peace with nature.

Continuing on a few more years, Alea was eighteen, she officially became an adult, she was excited, she could finally go off on her own. Alea had set up the cabin where she was currently living in now, at first it was hard, she hunted, gathered, gardened and dug wells, she skinned bears and foxes, she had a great respect for nature and every animal she killed she used every bit of that animal, she even reused some things such as the bones. Alea started getting older and most people of the nearby village thought she was beautiful, every time she went into town, everyone had a gift to give her.

The children and teenagers adored her, the men swooned over her, and the women asked her for advice on guys, cooking, and gardening. One time the villagers even threw her a surprise party and she got over 1,000,000 zeni worth of gifts. She had been thrilled that someone had re-done her cabin while the party was going on, they even had hooked up a power line that led back to the village. She liked life in the woods and was content with the visiting villagers, the women often brought food of all kinds for her to sample, they also brough home-sewn gis for both men and women, seeing as she liked to let people live on her property, they all liked her ideas and they listened to everything she'd say like Namekians would listen to their elder.

* * *

Did you like it? Read and review...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! LL here, I'm writing a new fanfic, whats it about you ask, wait and see.

Anyway, I'm writing chapter 7 of this fanfic, chapter 8 might not be out in awhile seeing as I have to go to school, but don't you worry, I'll find enough time to write some more awesome chapters!

Disclaimer for whole fanfic: I wish I owned it but I don't so there.

* * *

Chapter 7

Alea was washing the dishes when she heard the door open, she turned around and saw a dirt-covered Raditz stumble in, his new gi that Alea had given him a few weeks ago had smoking holes in the fabric. His long hair was matted with dirt and dried blood.

"Tried to cross your brother again I see, Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?", Alea asked while helping to support Raditz while they made their way to his room.

"Girl, shut up.", Raditz said tiredly, "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do! You are too exhausted to move on your own, on top of that, we need to give you a bath before infection sets in.", Alea said.

"Saiyans don't get sick!", Raditz said.

"It still doesn't matter, do you think I'll let you sleep in this house looking like that? I think not, I'll give you a bath even if I have to knock you out first!", Alea vowed.

"Girl, fine, just shut up and quit your chit-chat.", Raditz said, "You can give me a bath."

"I knew I'd win this argument.", Alea said with a smirk.

"But, you have to get in with me.", Raditz continued, ignoring her last statement.

"There. Is. No. Way. I'm. Ever. Going. To. Bathe. With. You!", Alea sputtered through clenched teeth.

"If you want me to go to bed dirty, please be my guest.",Raditz said with an evil smirk.

"I know I'm going to regret this but fine, I'll bathe with you as long as we both wear swimming suits.", Alea said.

"What?! I'm not wearing your pathetic Earthling garb!", Raditz roared.

"I said I was a tyrlgian! Remember?",Alea roared back.

"Girl, I told you, I don't give a rip!", Raditz said, "I'm not wearing that ridiculous outfit and that's final!"

"Fine, make a foul stench for the rest of your life, Ugh, I don't even care!", Alea said.

"Then why did you start this pathetic argument in the first place?", Raditz asked with a smirk, thinking he had won the battle.

"You may think you have won this battle, but do you think you can win the war?", Alea asked.

"Ugh! Girl, just be quiet, ugh fine I'll wear your pathetic earthling garb as long as you'll shut up.", Raditz said holding his hands over his ears.

"Fine, I'll go draw the bath while you go change into your bathing suit, I already have mine on seeing as I was planning on swimming while you were gone, oh by the way there is already a hole for your tail in it.", Alea said while walking into the luxurious bathroom she owned, she turned on the water and peeled off her extremely large shirt. Under that she had a two-piece swimming suit, she squirted in some of her favorite bubble bath into the water, her bathtub was huge, it could fit five people in it at once, the bathroom started smelling like berries after five minutes. Raditz showed up in his pair of black swimming trunks.

"What is that girly smell?", Raditz asked.

"Oh, its the bath.", Alea said with her back turned away from him, she was aware that he was looking her up and down, her cheeks turned crimson.

"Hn, alright then.", Raditz said as he got in the bath, Alea followed and swam to the far side of the bathtub, away from Raditz.

* * *

Raditz was watching Alea closely, what had she meant by asking if he could win the war? Raditz couldn't figure this girl out, as a matter of fact he doubted he ever would figure her out.

* * *

What did Alea mean by that, and how will Raditz take it once he finds out? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, LL here with a new chapter! Any way I have a new fanfic called A long three years and was hoping all you viewers could take a looksee and maybe review, it has Alea's long lost sister.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hm, what did she mean by that?", Raditz asked aloud as he paced his room.

"What did she mean by what?", Piccolo's voice asked.

"What are you doing here?", Raditz asked.

"I was going to check on you, you had a question?", Piccolo asked.

"The girl, she said 'you may have won this battle, but do you think you can win the war', what did she mean by that?", Raditz asked.

"The girl? Oh you mean Alea, she is confusing sometimes because she speaks with riddles, but this time she apparently meant what she had said.", Piccolo said, "She can also be a formidable opponent, which is why she has decided to train to fight the upcoming threat, I suggest you do the same, since she is taking care of you, also she is wise beyond her years."

"Hm, she doesn't seem very wise to me.", Raditz muttered, Piccolo chuckled.

"Just because she doesn't seem wise doesn't mean she isn't, you never know with her.", Piccolo said.

"Hey guys! Time for dinner!", Alea said sweetly as she popped her head in, and entered the room.

"Hmmm, so what are we having?", Piccolo asked.

"A big pitcher of water for you Piccolo, and for you Raditz a huge meal that even your younger brother could never eat.", Alea said.

"Hmmm, sounds good.", Piccolo said as he exited the room and made his way downstairs, leaving Raditz and Alea in the same room.

"Um, I got to go get some food before you eat it all.", Alea said as she made her way out of the room.

"Ha that's a good one!", Raditz said sarcastically as he followed her down the stairs, when they entered the dining room Raditz's mouth watered at the sight, she sure knew how to cook, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"Hm, I guess Piccolo took his pitcher and decided to eat or drink or whatever Namekians do, so I guess we're here alone.", Alea said. Raditz smirked at her obvious dislike of the fact that a namekian was her body-guard when she obviously didn't like being babied around. Alea had taken little food, way smaller than her normal intake, Raditz was slightly concerned.

"Why won't you eat?", Raditz asked.

"What do you mean, I'm eating right now.", Alea replied.

"You aren't eating as much as you normally do.", Raditz said.

"Oh, that, I'm not feeling right.", Alea said.

"Oh? And why may I ask how are you not feeling right?", Raditz asked.

"Oh, I just noticed my ki changed oddly.", Alea said, "Oh CRAP! I almost forgot!"

"What?", Raditz asked, Alea blushed knowing full well what she was about to tell Raditz.

"Um, well you see.", Alea was so embarrassed right now, her face was tomato red, Raditz saw her red face.

"Never mind.", Raditz said quickly.

"Whew, thanks for saying never mind Raditz, I was going to explain the worst part of tyrlgian life!", Alea said happily.

"That still doesn't change things in between us.", Raditz said with a smirk as he continued to assault the huge dinner that Alea had made.

"So, do you like your dinner so far?", Alea asked Raditz, Piccolo came in with the empty pitcher.

"Yep I did.", Was Raditz's reply, "It was adequate."

"Hey Piccolo, would you like some more well water?, Alea asked.

"Sure I'll take seconds.", Piccolo said.

"Well okay.", Alea said while grabbing the empty pitcher and went outside to the well to fill it. A few minutes later she came back in with a full pitcher of ice cold water.

"Here you go, Piccolo.", Alea said as she handed him the water.

"Thank you.", Piccolo said as he exited the cozy cabin with the full pitcher.

"Hmm, why did you show the namekian such courtesy?", Raditz said, looking towards the door, he was jealous and didn't want her to notice, but too late Alea did.

"Oh my Kami! You are SO jealous, I cannot believe it!", Alea teased earning her a death-glare from Raditz.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, LL here bringing you chapter 9! How are Raditz and Alea getting along after the bathtub incindent? Read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 9

Ever since the bathroom incident Raditz was watching Alea more than ever, even when she was asleep, although she didn't notice the dark circles under his eyes at the breakfast table she knew there was something odd going on with him the past week.

"Um, hey Raditz, you tired?", Alea asked.

"Well what does it look like?!", Radiz grumbled, "Of course I am."

"Raditz, you seriously need some sleep, If you don't get enough sleep every night you'll end up going insane from lack of sleep.", Alea said, expressing her concern.

"Girl, I don't need your pity.", Raditz said.

"Its not Pity, I'm afraid for you. You are my guest and I'll do what it takes to make you feel better. Why I might even sneak some melatonin in your food.", Alea said.

"Melatonin, whats that?", Raditz asked stupidly.

"Its a natural drug that makes you fall asleep.", Alea replied.

"Well, those drugs won't work on saiyans when they are in miniscule amounts.", Raditz said.

"Did I say anything about the dosage being miniscule, me being a Tyrlgian which is a race that is pretty darn close to your race, I should know the correct dosage for the both of us, I haven't been sleeping well either.", Alea said.

"You haven't?", Raditz asked, maybe they could share the same bed and maybe they could get better sleep that way.

"No! There is NO way I'm sharing a bed with you!", Alea said while reading his mind.

"Hm then go mad from lack of sleep, we could just try it for one night.", Raditz said while wrapping his tail securely around his waist.

"Fine, but just one night.", Alea said.

"Hmmm, I'll move my furs and stuff into your room temporarily.", Raditz said.

"Hm, fine, have fun with that, I'm going to train outside for a while.", Alea said.

"Hm, you training?", Raditz asked," I never though I'd hear you say you wanted to train."

"Well of course I do.", Alea said as she exited the house, clothed in her tanktop and gi pants.

Raditz could hear her voice outside asking the Namek and his two relatives if they wanted to train with her.

* * *

"Hey Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, wanna spar with me?", Alea asked.

"Er, I don't know Alea, we might hurt you.", Goku said.

"Have you ever hurt me before?", Alea asked.

"No we haven't, but its Piccolo's duty to keep you safe.", Goku told her.

"Ugh, I know, I know, maybe I should go ask Raditz if he wants to train", Alea said, baiting them, it worked.

"Er, no that would not be necessary, we'll spar with you, but we'll hold back.", Goku said.

"Hmmmm, I'll spar with you.", Alea said while taking up her fighting stance.

* * *

Raditz was carrying a heavy bundle of furs that blocked his face, he blindly made his way to Alea's room. He heard Alea use a battle cry that rivaled all female saiyan's war cries. She sure was strong, Raditz said as he sensed her power level shoot up like a missile, she had taught him how to do that when he arrived at her house on that day months ago. She certainly was special, she was so kind to him yet he treats her like garbage.

"Raditz, get outside now!", Kakarot's voice yelled.

"Kakarot! This had better be important!", Raditz said as he exited the house. He saw Alea's body lying in a puddle of blue blood, her blood. "Holy C-crap! Kakarot, you had to go too far didn't you?"

"I-it wasn't me! P-piccolo did it!", Goku stuttered, "He's going to Korin's to get her a senzu bean."

"She doesn't need a stupid senzu, whatever the hell that is!", Raditz yelled in outrage.

"Senzu are magical beans that can heal any wound, Raditz, in case you didn't know.", Piccolo said as he came back with the senzu, he bent down over Alea and pushed the bean in her mouth, "Eat this its a senzu bean.", Piccolo said, Raditz watched as Alea chewed the bean.

* * *

Oooooh, Cliffhanger, Will Alea be okay? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, LL here with chapter 10! Will Alea be okay?

* * *

Alea opened her eyes and sat up, she coughed slightly. She looked around, Gohan, Piccolo, Raditz and Goku were gathered around her, each with different expressions on their faces, Gohan's was in a mask of pure shock, Goku's face looked worried, Piccolo's was stern, and Raditz's looked like he didn't give a crap.

"W-what happened? Why is my blood all over the ground? D-did I almost die?", Alea asked everyone, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku all nodded slowly.

"Like hell, it would've been nice if you left this plane.", Raditz said, the others glared at him.

"A few seconds ago you were worried about her.", Goku said, "What was up with that?"

"Shut up Kakarot, I'm going to bed.", Raditz said, "See you up there girl."

"Okay.", Alea said, " I suppose a little nap is in order."

Alea followed Raditz upstairs to her room.

"Meh, why did you follow me up here, care to join me?", Raditz asked.

"Remember Raditz we each have separate sides.", Alea said, "I just came up here to talk with you."

"Oh, okay, I'll stay on my side, not!", Raditz said.

"Hm you better stay on your side if you know whats good for you Raditz.", Alea warned.

"Yeah right, like you could do anything to me.", Raditz said.

"I might not be able to but if my younger sister Kitsune was around she might be able to.", Alea said," She was taught the saiyan way of fighting, as a matter of fact Kitsune was in the top form with the saiyan prince, I believe his name was Vegeta."

"Hm, oh yeah, was she that unbelievably shy tyrlgian girl?", Raditz asked, "She was hot."

"I'll bet if she heard that, she'd tear you limb from limb", Alea said, "She doesn't let anyone talk about her like that, I should know, when a bunch of tyrlgian boys called her hot she killed 'em all."

"Hm, unfortunate for them.", Raditz said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know, it WAS unfortunate.", Alea said sarcastically sitting on the edge of her bed twiddling her thumbs, "Well I gotta go cook lunch, are you hungry?"

"Of course I am.", Raditz said, "Saiyans are almost always hungry."

"Well duh, I know that because I'm stuck with you.", Alea said sarcastically as she made her way towards the door," Have a nice nap okay, I'll call you down for dinner once its ready."

"Sure.", Raditz said as he yawned and sat down on his side stretching.

Alea exited the room and went down into the kitchen.

"Hmmmm, lets see, I'm going to have to cook for two and a half sayians so I'll need a lot of food.", Alea said to herself as she pulled out three wild turkeys from the fridge, " This should cover one of them.", Alea pulled out six more," This should do it."

* * *

"Guys! Dinners ready!", Alea yelled preparing to set the table, it only took a few seconds before Goku, Gohan, and Raditz were in front of the table, Alea chuckled, "Seriously guys, your stomachs are faster than your brains, no offense Gohan."

"None taken.", Gohan replied.

"So, who wants first pick on the turkeys?", Alea asked while carrying all the turkeys out on platters with telepathy.

"Holy cow! Are all those for us?", Goku asked as he eyed the platters.

"There's more.", Alea said as more plates full of food followed her through the door, there were lots of rice cakes, veggies, and a few gallons of milk, and at last a tray with a big pitcher of ice cold water for Piccolo, when Piccolo entered the house his tray came forward and hovered in front of him, he reached his hand out for it.

"Here Piccolo, here's your water.", Alea said as he grabbed the pitcher.

"Thanks Alea, I needed that.", Piccolo said as he downed the pitcher.

"Your welcome Piccolo.", Alea said while setting the table telepathically.

"Thanks for all this food Alea.", Goku and Gohan said before digging in.

"Yeah, thanks.", Raditz said mockingly as he dug in.

* * *

So, how did you like this chapter? Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Heyo, LL here bringing you chapter 11, I may be publishing a new story soon so I may not have time for new chapters.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ahhh, that hits the spot.", Alea sighed as she lowered herself into the nice hot bath, it was Winter already and she needed a nice hot bath before bed, it calmed her frazzled nerves.

"Hello, girl are you in there?", Raditz's voice asked through the door.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Can't I ever get a moment of peace and quiet?", Alea yelled.

"Sorry I don't do favors.", Raditz said, bursting into the bathroom.

"Eek, get out!", Alea said covering herself and screaming at the top of her lungs, "Piccolo! Help me!"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving.", Raditz said as he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Whew thank Kami!", Alea sighed with relief.

"Alea, you alright in there? I saw Raditz exit the bathroom just now.", Piccolo asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah it was a brief visit, thank Kami he left.", Alea sighed.

"Yeah.", Piccolo said awkwardly, "Um, Goku and Gohan were wondering if they could take a bath after you are finished."

"Sure they can! I'm just about done with it anyways!", Alea said while getting out of the bathtub and powering up to dry herself off.

She then proceeded to put on her sleep wear, which mainly consisted of a tank top and some old sweatpants which were full of holes, she put her long blond hair into a pony tail, she didn't want to hold up the bathroom so she'd decided she'd braid her hair in her room.

"Ugh, my hair is getting so long I think I need to cut it.", Alea said to herself as she exited the bathroom and walked across the hall to her bedroom, "Ugh what are you doing in here?", Alea asked when she saw Raditz sitting on her bed.

"I need some more jumpsuits.", Raditz said.

"But I already set out like twenty jumpsuits for you.", Alea said," Why do you need anymore? They're made from the toughest cloth I could buy."

"Well its apparently not good enough.", Raditz said, "Make me a bunch of new ones."

"They are all sewn by hand, are you freaking crazy?", Alea screeched, "It'll take me weeks just to make twenty more!"

"Well I'm not the one who uses weak human cloth to make jumpsuits.", Raditz said, "I demand you make me more."

"You know what, fine I'll make you more.", Alea said, "But you better use them wisely because you'll not be getting more for a long time."

"Hmmm, I'll get more when I demand it.", Raditz said under his breath, "I'll be back to demand more of your pathetically weak jumpsuits."

"Hmmm, will you get out now I have to go to bed.", Alea said.

"Nope, I'm staying with you till you are finished making my jumpsuits.", Raditz said, "Luckily I already moved my stuff in here."

"Oh no! Not again!", Alea cried, "I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you, ugh!"

* * *

Alea woke up and stretched, she tried to get out of bed but a muscular arm was wrapped around her waist, preventing her from getting up, a furry object was tickling her foot, it was Raditz's tail, for a second she thought about pulling it but then she remembered that he had trained it so it would do no good to pull it.

"Gosh, Raditz.", Alea muttered under her breath as she struggled to break his grip on her waist.

"Hmmm." Raditz sighed in his sleep as his grip on Alea's waist tightened.

"I don't even remember even inviting him in here.", Alea murmured, she turned her head around and looked at Raditz's face, "He looks less murderous then he normally looks when he's awake.", Alea chuckled slightly as she tried again to lift Raditz's arm off her, she then decided to push hi m off the bed, she gave him a great shove and his tail was wrapped around her ankle. Alea didn't realize until it was too late, she tried to claw herself back onto the bed but fell on top of Raditz.

"What the hell was that for?", Raditz asked.

"Sorry to wake you, sir. Your arm was wrapped around my waist and your tail was wrapped around my ankle, I'll try my best not to wake you next time this happens.", Alea said, the door opened.

"Am I interrupting something?", Piccolo asked as he smirked.

* * *

What will Piccolo say in the next chapter, find out soon, hopefully. Read and Review!


End file.
